Dummy's Pumpkin March
by C R E E P Y L O I D
Summary: It's Halloween. Kaito hates Halloween. He's not being nice to the kids. Oliver comes along. Oh? Not being nice? Hm...Well, what goes around comes around. This is a song fic. Based on both Pumpkin March and Dummy March. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: By the way, I have nothing against Kaito, but he DOES make an epic bad guy...**

Kaito

Autumn leaves brush on my skin as they fall form the hibernating trees. I feel the crisp autumn breeze blow in my face. I shiver and clutch myself to preserve some heat. I enter my house and melt in the warm atmosphere. I groan when I hear my door bell ring. I open the door to see a werewolf with a disgustingly revolting tail.

"Hello, Mister Werewolf." I greet with a grimace on my face.

The werewolf smiles and opens his little orange pumpkin baggy.

"What and ugly tail!" I exclaim.

The werewolf looks hurt once those words registered in it's slow brain.

"Are you ashamed at all?" I ask the werewolf, hoping he has some common sense, "GET LOST!"

The werewolf runs away, crying. I smile and spot a group of children walking up my driveway.

"You're not invited, you stinky bunch!" I yell to them, and slam my door.

Soon, I hear the door bell ring again. I grab the candy bowl. I open the door with a scowl clearly visible on my face. A pair of children didn't even notice me and continued to bicker over who got the most candy so far.

"Mister Ketchup, Mister Mustard," I say to them in a warning tone, "That's not allowed, break up right now."

Their heads turn to me.

"No one wants you here taking all the fun!" I shout.

Their eyes widen and they run away from my home. I roll my eyes and put the bowl of candy back to where I found it. I decide I'm hungry, so I make myself a whole dinner which consist mostly of sugary foods such as Espresso, jelly, Sugar raisin cookies, Strawberry shortcakes, Banana chocolate, and crêpes. While I was eating, I hear the door bell ring once more. I open it to see a relatively fat mermaid.

"Nice to meet you, Mermaid!" I say and glance down at her body, "Aren't you over-weight?"

The mermaid loses her smirk and her face changes to a sad expression.

"Why don't you get more in shape?" I ask her, _and stop yourself from eating so much_, I added in my head, "Lazy!"

The mermaid breaks down in tears upon hearing what I say, which is completely true. She runs away and I close the door again. I go to look out the window.

"You're not important," I mutter to myself, "There's only one God for us all. You are wrong and you should burn in Hell."

I glance at the crowded streets and sigh in annoyance.

"You know that you have no talent, so stop wasting our oxygen. You'll never get as great as them." I continue to mumbled to myself, "Did you even try to be a normal person? All I have for you is disappointment. When can I raise my expectations?"

Is it my fault for feeling hurt? Is it my fault for trusting you first? Is it my fault that I heard your curse? Is it my fault that I read your words? You are only dummies without hearts.

I turn away from the window and decide to have a quick nap. I turn off all the lights and snuggle deeply in the pillows on the couch...

I wake up to find the house is quiet and the streets are silent. I look out the window and find trashed streets with drunken hoodlums staggering along the pavement. I open the door and faintly smell the odor of candy and mist lingering in the air. I feel the same cool autumn gust start to blow again.

I put on my shoes and walk out the door. I swear as I grumble about forgetting to put on a sweater. I trip over a crack in the sidewalk and clumsily fall down on the ground. Ghostly laughter climbs down my spine as I feel like I'm not alone out here.

Oliver

I jut my hand out to help the poor kid who fell on the ground. I know who he is...and all the bad things he does. He gets up fine without my help.

"What do you want?" He ask.

I smirk and beckon him to follow me.

"HEY! What are you doing!?" He ask angrily and follows me like I had planned.

"Don't worry," I tell him, "I'm sure you will be fine."

"Why?" He ask.

"Well, because you are the scariest of your kind." I reply with a smirk, then I become serious, "Take my hand so you won't forget your way."

He almost reluctantly takes my hand. I pull him with me.

"Hurry, or else we will be late!" I tell him and start to speed walk.

"Where to?" He ask.

"A party to celebrate this special day." I reply simply and continued with what I'm doing, "Don't make us wait."

I bring him to my home in the woods...deep in the woods. It is a log cabin and we enter it. I can see that frightened face hidden under his mask.

"Take it easy or we'll tie you up" I tell him.

The boy starts to panic and he tries to run and scream. I lose my smirk when he almost succeeds in doing so. His shaking voice itches my ears. I grab him harshly by the arm and make him look into my eyes. _Look, the reflection in my eyes_, I want to say, _Don't you see the monster live inside?_

"Forgive me, please!" He begs.

Is this another trick of yours? I scowl at the frightened boy.

"You leave me no choice!" I hiss, "Don't you escape..."

I roughly handle him and push him against the wall. I tie him up, making sure he cannot escape. He squirms in attempt to escape again. I slap him on the face with anger.

"Remember the faces that you've betrayed?" I asked, "Have you ever stopped being jealous?"

Tears roll down the boy's cheek. His body shivers with fear and possibly cold chills.

"Happiness built up on others' misfortunes," I mutter to him. "It's getting late...Don't you think we should move on to the main dish?" I ask and flash him a cold smile that would terrify any boy.

I set up a lovely arrangement of candies and other sugary, sweet stuff. I turn to him and glare.

"Don't ruin any food on your plate!" I warn.

The boy tries to hide his emotions. He tries to be tough. I merely laugh at this attempt. I walk over to him and lean in to whisper in his ear:

"That serious look on you's such a waste. Let me carve a smiley on your face."

That was done, and the boy looks somewhat happy that I carved a smile on his cheeks. What? Oh, that's because I carved that smile on his cheeks! I gather my plate with chocolate, biscuits, and raspberry tarts.

"Open up big, I will feed you." I tell him with a smirk, "Until your teeth rot."

The boy shivers again. That makes me smile wider.

"Ugh," I groan. "Can't you see your ugly self? Even poor mirror's about to break!" I exclaim.

The boy looks limp and tired. He whimpers as I show his reflection in the mirror. The mirror cracks just a bit upon seeing the boy. I stuff some more cake in his mouth.

"Gobble down a piece of cake every lie you say!" I say as I continue to stuff the poor boy's mouth, "I wonder, how much would you weight?"

I positioned myself next to the tied-up boy and looked at the mirror who was reflecting us.

"Ugh," I retch, "These layers of decaying skin are giving me a stomachache!"

I turn to him and smile very wide. I walk away a bit and brush my fingers on the smooth surface of the mirror. I pull a golden cord to hide the mirror.

"Congratulations," I say, and hide the mirror behind the blue curtain.

I open the door. Cold, crispy air rushes in the cabin. I turn to face the boy one last time.

"There's no need to dress up anymore." I whisper with a smile.

Then I leave the cabin and the boy...alone in the autumn night, under the full moon that shone brightly in the darkness.

-Fin-


	2. Author's note and reply to reviews

**A/N: I really appreciate all the reviews on this (Lol two guest reviews) and I want to reply to them, but they are guest reviews, so I will just post them here.**

RandomReader: This is amazing QwQ Listened to both songs and tried to connect the lyrics the full way, keeping up is a bit hard.  
>But still, amaaaziiinnggg :D<p>

**Me: Thank you so much! I deeply appreciate it. I know, I know! Sometimes I confuse myself. The point of this was to take the lyrics and put it into a story, and to try to clear up the meaning of it (Or the way I see it, anyway). I know it is difficult to keep up, but (Not that I'm gloating or anything XD) I think I did a pretty good job. Like I said, I appreciate the comment, and I am glad you enjoyed!**

outofdummies: It's alright..this story's alright. I love the fact you based this story off of Dummy March and Pumpkin March, my two most favorite songs but...I feel as if you took it too literally. You didn't look past what the lyrics were saying to see its true meaning and based this story around that. It made this story seem a bit...forced? Please don't take any of this too harshly! I just feel as if it could have been executed a lot better I suppose, that's all...

**Me: Thank you for commenting! I would like to say that I understand what you mean, and, I am sorry to say, but that was the point of this song fic XD. As mentioned in the comment above, I was trying to take the lyrics and trying to make it into a story. I do see past the lyrics when I listen to the song, but I wanted to make this story a bit different (I hope it isn't a bad different!). The story does seemed a bit forced, doesn't it? But don't worry, I had a fun time writing this, and I wasn't forcing the story to happen. I am not taking it harshly (Although, sometimes, I do and it upsets me), but I do see that you are trying to give me constructive criticism, which is also appreciated. Well, I do agree, that if I was trying to show readers past the lyrics, that this story was presented poorly. However, my version of putting the lyrics in a fic...well, I hope I was able to execute it pretty well. I tried to make this a literal song fic, if that makes sense? Well, thank you so much for commenting and reviewing, anyway! I might post a version where I present what the lyrics actually mean. I am glad you thought it was alright, too!**


End file.
